Sad news from Propwash Junction/Fire by the Lodge/Behind Enemy Lines
The way the "Nobody has your gearbox", Fire by the Lodge and Behind Enemy Lines scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (The movie skips to the next morning, when Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor are all still sleeping in their hangar.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Propwash Junction to Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: (startled and waking up) Huh? Oh? Huh? Oh? (backs up into a shelf) Oh, oh. Thomas: (waking up) Huh? Twilight Sparkle: (groans as she wakes up) Pinkie Pie: then wakes up Huh? her head like a dog Wha? Scootaloo's tail in her hands Aw, now for the cotton candy. starts eating Scootaloo's tail Mmm. wakes up and looks at what she's really eating Yuck! the tail away, then spits, and then she starts scraping her tongue with a twig Scootaloo: up when she feels her tail brush her belly Mommy? spits Your tail was in my sleeping space! Scootaloo: Were you eating my tail? No! Don't be crazy! (yawns) Rarity: Hmm. up Oh my, my coat and mane! Oh come on, Rarity. Again, you just slept on the floor of a messy hangar. Rarity: That is true. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come in, Dusty. Come in, Dusty. Propwash Junction to Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: (yawns) Hey, Skip. (realizes he is not pressing on the pedal to communicate) Oh. (presses down on the pedal) What's up? Oh, did the, uh... Did the gearbox come in? (In Dottie's garage, Dottie, Sparky, Chug, and Skipper are near the communicator, looking sad. An open parts sits on a bench beside them. Skipper fumbled for an answer.) Skipper Riley: Well, we... We... Dusty Crophopper: What? All: What is it? Sparky: So... Dust... Um... Chug: Sparky, I'll... I'll tell him. (sighs) It was the wrong one. The crate... (sighs) It was mislabeled. We've called every parts supplier, repair shop, and junkyard in the country. Nobody has your gearbox. So, that means? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, it's definitely over. Skipper Riley: Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) I'm here. Skipper Riley: I'm sorry. Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio, while shedding tears) I gotta go. Thanks. (takes his wheel off the pedal and stands still) Don't cry, Dusty. It's... it's all part of the big circle of life. Besides, . Pinkie Pie: We're so super sorry. Fluttershy: Yeah, I'm really really sorry. Rarity: Terribly sorry. Rainbow Dash: Sorry, Dusty. We're sorry. Bash and Dash: We're sorry too. Ferdinand: That's right. (sighs) This is a nightmare. And it's hopeless... Just hopeless! Oh, dear. Yes, indeed. ( hug) (Just as the reprise of the song "Everything Changes" ended and we returned back to the present, just then, the siren blares.) Patch: All aircraft, we've got two fires. I repeat, two fires. Maru: Hey, Crophopper, everyone. Get this, Cad's fancy jet VIPs flew in too low over the burn area last night, blew embers in all directions. (leaves) (Dusty does not respond.) Blade Ranger: Champ, everyone, let's load and go. (The screen then shows Blade, Windlifter, Dipper, Dusty and Team Equesodor (except ) flying to the scene.) Blade Ranger: The fire broke containment and split in two. Windlifter, you and Dipper take the Coil Springs fire. Me, the SEAT and Team Equesodor will take Whitewall Rapids. Windlifter: Windlifter copies. (Blade, Dusty and Team Equesodor head to the Whitewall Rapids fire, flying around the smoke, then over a part of trees already burnt, before noticing more smoke up ahead, near the Grand Fusel Lodge.) Blade Ranger: Maru, come in. Maru: Yeah, Blade? Blade Ranger: It's worse than we thought. Maru: Yeah? Blade Ranger: Get on the horn to the lodge. That fire is about four hours from their front door. They're gonna have to evacuate. Cad Spinner: (through the radio to Maru) Absolutely not! Maru: Blade insists! To be safe, you gotta get everyone out. Cad Spinner: I've been working on this lodge for five years. I'm not gonna evacuate now just to be "safe." Maru: You got less than four hours. Cad Spinner: Ah, buh, buh, buh! Why am I talking to you? Where's Blade? Maru: Oh, he's out back sipping a motorjito. Where do you think he is?! He's out fighting the fire! (While Maru and Cad are arguing, the guests, staff, Pulaski and Rake all get confused by the conversation.) Blade Ranger: (to Dusty and Team Equesodor) If we're gonna save the lodge, we've gotta keep this fire from cresting the ridge. I'll drop, then you all tag on and extend. And make it a split load. That way, we can double up and widen it downwind of the ridge... (But Dusty is not listening, due to being worried about his gearbox.) Dottie: (in Dusty's mind) If you push yourself into the red, you'll crash. Chug: (in Dusty's mind) Nobody has your gearbox. Blade Ranger: Copy that? (notices Dusty is not paying attention) Hey! Dusty Crophopper: Huh? Blade Ranger: You copy that?! Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Y-Yes. Copy that. Thomas: Yep. Copy that. Twilight Sparkle: Copy that. Rest of the team: Copy that. (Blade releases retardant along the side of the fire, then Team Equesodor pour buckets of water onto it, but Dusty releases all of his retardant instead of splitting it.) Blade Ranger: (scowls) You gotta be kidding me. Was that your whole tank? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Blade Ranger: You just wasted all of it! Dusty Crophopper: I was just following your orders. Blade Ranger: I said, "Split load." We were going to make a secondary line to protect that lodge. So he wasn't really listening? Emily: Oh, man. Dusty Crophopper: It'll be fine. I can reload at the lake. Blade Ranger: Negative! Return to base. Dusty Crophopper: No! Th-There's no time! Let's just get this fire out! (swoops in) Blade Ranger: Hey, hey! You need to listen to me! Dusty Crophopper: I'll be fine! Twilight Sparkle: Dusty, no! Thomas: Wait a minute! Blade Ranger: These crosswinds are too strong! Return to base! Dusty Crophopper: This is what you trained me to do! Blade Ranger: Not under these conditions. Dusty Crophopper: If we're gonna get this fire out, I've gotta reload. Blade Ranger: Pull up, that's an order! Dusty Crophopper: No, I can do this. Dusty, wait! (Dusty lands on the surface of the lake, but the crosswinds move him about.) Dusty Crophopper: Oh! Ah! (The crosswinds then cause Dusty's face to tilt into the water, stalling his engine and stopping his propeller, as the water begins to move Dusty away.) Dusty Crophopper: I've taken in too much water. My... My engine stalled. Blade Ranger: Stalled? Ugh! (Dusty gets swept to the rapids.) We'll get you out of there, Dusty! Blade Ranger: Keep your pontoons downstream. I'll keep ahead of you. Dusty Crophopper: I'll get out on my own. Blade Ranger: Really? How you planning on doing that? Dusty Crophopper: I'll restart my engine. Blade Ranger: (gets out his hoist) Just hang on. I'm gonna pull you to shore. Dusty Crophopper: (restarting his engine) Got it! (Blade fires his hoist, but a bump in the ground underwater causes Dusty to tilt into the water.) Dusty Crophopper: Ah! (The tilt causes Blade to miss.) Blade Ranger: (grunts) Dusty Crophopper: (slips over a small waterfall, then goes over a part of the turbulence) Ah. Ah! Blade Ranger: Are you all right? Dusty Crophopper: I'm okay. Blade Ranger: (as Dusty is swept underneath fallen tree trunks) There's too much coverage. Don't worry, I'll get you at the next clearing. Dusty Crophopper: Right. (coughs) (At the clearing, Blade fires his hoist, but a tree trunk underwater gets in Dusty's way, putting his front into the water.) Dusty Crophopper: (grunts and coughs) (Blade's hoist bounces off Dusty's fuselage and gets tangled around a tree.) Blade Ranger: The hoist, it's caught. (Dusty then gets carried away by the current.) Blade Ranger: Uh! Dusty Crophopper: Blade... Everyone... Blade! Thomas: Someone do something! Blade Ranger: (struggling to get his hoist unstuck) Oh, come on. (to Dusty) You need to start your engine. You've got clear water. You can take off before the falls. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Blade Ranger: It's your only chance. (The screen shows the waterfall up ahead.) Dusty Crophopper: (gets his engine running) R-Right! Right. Right. Got it. I'm... I'm... I'm good! Blade Ranger: Now, redline it. Push your engine! (Dusty then accelerates.) Blade Ranger: Redline it! Starlight Glimmer: (gasps) Blade, wait! Blade Ranger: Not now, Glimmer! (to Dusty) You need more lift! Redline it! Redline it! (Suddenly, Dusty's warning light and alarm go off. Realizing, Dusty slows down.) Blade Ranger: Why are you holding back? Redline it! (But Dusty does not accelerate, and goes over the waterfall, before falling down.) Dusty Crophopper: Ah! Oh! (Just then, Blade's hoist attaches to Dusty, and the force from Dusty's flight pulls Blade.) Blade Ranger: (grunts) (Dusty is then dragged through the trees, before landing safely on the ground.) Whew! That was too close! Percy: Dusty, are you okay? Dusty Crophopper: I think so, Percy. Blade Ranger: Why didn't you redline it?! You could've made it! What were you thinking? Thomas: Blade, this is because... (But before Thomas or anyone else can explain, Blade notices something.) Dusty Crophopper: What? What's wrong? Percy: What is it? Blade Ranger: (notices that the fire is close by) This ain't good. (to Dusty and Team Equesodor) Head down that path. Follow me. (flies to an abandoned mine) Champ, everyone, come on! In here! What is that? Dusty Crophopper: An old mine? We... We can't go in there. We'll suffocate! Blade Ranger: It's our only chance. We'll let it burn over. Dusty Crophopper: No! No, y-you go on. I-I'll keep moving. (turns around and drives off) Blade Ranger: What are you doing? Hey! Hey! (lands in front of Dusty) You can't outrun the fire! Dusty Crophopper: You know what? I'll find my way out. Blade Ranger: Like you found your way out of the rapids. Dusty Crophopper: I didn't want to push my engine. Blade Ranger: You didn't "want" to?! Thomas: It's not what you think! Dusty Crophopper: Blade, listen to me! Blade Ranger: This isn't about you! This is about life and death! You need to follow orders. I told you, "Split load," you dropped it all. I told you not to reload on the lake, you did it anyway. I told you, "Redline it," you pulled power! You don't have what it takes! You don't! Dusty Crophopper: FINE! I never wanted to be a firefighter anyway! (drives away) Blade Ranger: Then go back to racing! (Dusty then stops.) James: Wha...?! Twilight Sparkle: But... Blade Ranger: Go win yourself another trophy, Champ! Dusty Crophopper: I CAN'T! My gearbox is busted! All right?! That's why I pulled power! I'm ne...ver gonna... (remains silent) Rainbow Dash: (to herself) Finally, story explained. Applejack: (sighs) Blade Ranger, the truth is, Dusty has been tryin' real hard to be a firefighter, but, well... his gearbox is completely broken and it cannot be replaced because it was no longer being made and he's worried about getting himself killed if his gearbox completely breaks. Human Applejack: And we just got a call from Propwash this morning with our friends saying that no one on earth has the kind of gearbox Dusty has at all. You see, Blade? This is why he cannot race anymore. Sunset Shimmer: And why he was pulling back during all his training. And why he wasn't able to listen to your "Split load" order earlier. Starlight Glimmer: And that's what I've been trying to tell you about back at the rapids! And you would never listen to him and any of us to reason! Thomas: (tearing up) Even I just feel that you, Blade, being angry right now is about as worse as the Fat Controller being extremely cross with me when he thought I was wasting dynamite when I was actually saving everyone and especially Ryan from it. And the other times when . Blade Ranger, you are so unbelievable! This isn't how you treat our friend! This irrational behavior towards our pal stops right here, right now! Rest of the team: (muttered agreement) Applejack: And Dusty just wouldn't push his engine any further with a busted gearbox if, well, he can't. (There is five seconds of silence.) Blade Ranger: (understanding; to Dusty) Life doesn't always go the way you expect it. But you came here to become a firefighter. If you give up today, think of all the lives you won't save tomorrow. I hate to say this, but Blade does have a big point there, Dusty. Blade Ranger: Rainbow Dash: Blade Ranger: (to Dusty) So, what are you going to do? (Dusty thinks for a moment, then head towards the mine with the whole of Team Equesodor and Blade following him in it. As they all enter, debris falls onto the ground outside while Twilight and Starlight use their shrinking spell together on themselves and everyone else in the team as small as mice to fit inside the mine shaft.) (Then burning tree trunks fall, and Blade shields Dusty and the whole team from the heat, which blisters his paintwork.) Blade Ranger: (coughs) (watching Blade Ranger in fear) No! (hugging close and tight) , I'm scared! (hugging close and tight back) Don't be afraid, . I'm right here and we're going to be all right. I promise. (The whole team and Dusty are all shown huddling together. Then a burning wooden structure falls down, and a huge cloud of smoke covers the mine, blocking out the light, and causing the screen to turn black.) Category:Scenes